Fetish
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [NaruNeji fic, yaoi] Naruto has a bit of a fixation on hair, but Neji doesn't mind.


_Because everyone needs to obsess over Neji's glossy locks a little. _

* * *

Title: Fetish  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: yaoi, romance  
Pairing: NaruNeji  
Rating: M  
Summary: Naruto has a little fixation on Neji's hair.

* * *

-- 

Naruto liked Neji's hair.

He liked it when it was tied back into his hitai-ate, so that only a few dark strands would escape to brush those pale, high cheekbones.

He liked it when it hung loose and dripping down Neji's back as he rose from the hot spa waters to wrap a towel around his waist, and Naruto often had to tear his eyes away from the silky tendrils, flowing tiny rivers of water down over Neji's neck and chest, curling around his pectorals and sticking stubbornly to his nipples.

Naruto wanted to suck the water from the ends and take those dusky flat discs in his mouth until they were peaked and hard between his lips, and sometimes he did. And sometimes Neji pushed him away and told him to control himself as they were supposed to be on a mission. Either way, Naruto always wanted.

He liked Neji's hair when it was rumpled and fuzzy from sleep and soft pillows, and the times he took in the morning to stroke and card through the half-knotted strands while Neji slept, or at least pretended to sleep.

But he liked Neji's hair the most when he could gather it into a long rope and firmly bend Neji's neck up and back so he could taste the skin in the hollow of his throat. When he could pull it towards himself and make Neji's back arch like a bowstring, taut and whipcord strong, and full of explosive, restrained energy as he thrust deeply into his body.

He liked the whimpers that came from Neji's throat when he yanked on the dark strands, just a little, with clawed fingers.

He liked having the mass hang down onto his chest while Neji sucked him dry, or when Neji hunched over Naruto's stomach as he was riding him, and feeling the softness brush at his hands as they came up to press on Neji's spine, or to grasp those strong hips.

He liked to bury his nose in Neji's hair as he came, liked the suffocating way it flowed over his cheeks and into his tightly closed eyes, and how when he breathed in all he could smell was Neji and apples, because Neji liked a rather girly brand of shampoo (not that Naruto ever called it that to his face).

Naruto really liked Neji's hair.

Which was why, when Sakura pulled him aside, briefly, as he was trying to fight his way through the entire ANBU guard in order to see his injured partner, to inform him that Neji was 100 absolutely fine, except that a close call with a serrated blade had cut off most of his hair, Naruto had pitched a rather noisy fit.

And when it became obvious that Sakura wouldn't be able to calm him, she sent him in to see his lover.

Neji, who was quite comfortably propped up with pillows and had one wrist in a modified cast, blinked at the distraught face of his partner in amusement.

"It's just a broken wrist," he said. "It'll be healed in a few days, thanks to Haruno-san."

"Your hair," Naruto whispered, mournfully as he came over to clutch at Neji's chest, searching him for more injuries even as a hand reached out to caress the cropped brown locks.

"It'll grow back," Neji soothed, but his hand trembled a bit as he flicked a ragged bang behind his ear. He had rather liked his hair as well, and he wasn't sure he could pull off the short look as well as someone like Naruto, or Sakura even.

Speaking of Sakura…

The medic nin walked briskly into the room and shooed Naruto away for a few seconds so she could check Neji's vitals. Naruto hovered, pausing every so often to toss another sad look at the ragged ends of Neji's hair.

The pink-haired nin rolled her eyes.

"For god's sake," she muttered, "stop acting like he got a limb cut off or something. This was _not_ the worst thing that could have happened and it _will_ grow back. Probably really quickly if you ask Ino for her list of hair-growing jutsus."

Naruto began to look hopeful.

"Besides which," Sakura scribbled something onto a clipboard and then started to walk towards the door, "with your hair short like that, now you can see how incredibly sexy your neck is, Neji."

Neji's eyes widened at that and he struggled not to blush as the door swung shut again, leaving him and Naruto alone.

"Hm…" Neji blinked as a pair of mischievous blue eyes were suddenly two inches in front of his face.

"She's right, you know," Naruto purred, nipping at Neji's chin. The other man groaned and let his head fall back. "Your neck is totally sexy."

Naruto was careful not to crush Neji's injured wrist as he climbed up onto the bed and straddled his lover. He lifted himself up on his knees and braced his hand on the wall as he leaned over to suck and bite at the Hyuuga's neck.

As Naruto lowered himself between Neji's legs he reflected that Sakura-chan was right about something else too. It really didn't matter all that much. There was so much to like about Neji, and it was time Naruto fixated on a new part.

"Uhn!"

And Neji apparently still made those lovely whimpering sounds when Naruto bit down on his shoulder, whether he had a hold on his hair or not. Naruto grinned and bit down harder as Neji groaned and writhed beneath him.

That was good to know.

--

fin.

* * *

_Comments are appreciated._  



End file.
